blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Oath of Ferality (5e Paladin Archetype)
Oath of Ferality order of bat cobra hyena and rhino Tenets of Ferality While they may differ depending on the bestial order a paladin joins, the tenets of ferality are all somewhat similar. Oath of Ferality Spells Bestial Order When you take this oath at 3rd level, you join one of the four bestial orders; the order of the bat, the order of the cobra, the order of the hyena, or the order of the rhinoceros. When you do so, you also learn a special ritual; by sprinkling 25 gp worth of holy water on any helmet, magical or mundane, you can transform it into a helmet of your order, which keeps all the benefits of the previous helmet and gains the benefits of your order's helmet. Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. ''Carnal Spirit. ''As a bonus action, you can pull your holy symbol to yourself, and unleash an animalistic cry. For the next minute, you have temporary hit points equal to twice your paladin level, and, once per turn, you can deal additional damage with a melee weapon attack equal to your paladin level. ''Primal Roar. ''As an action, you can roar like a terrifying beast, forcing all creatures of your choice within 30 feet of yourself to make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed saving throw, a creature is frightened by you for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on a success. Aura of the Pack Beginning at 7th level, you can retaliate when those around you are harmed. When an allied creature within 10 feet of yourself is hit with a melee attack, you can use your reaction to immediately move up to half of your movement speed towards the attacker and make an unarmed strike on the attacker. Beast's Ability By 15th level, you are always under the effects of the enhance ability spell. You can change the effect granted by the spell as an action. Feral Transformation At 20th level, as an action, you can change into a beast-like form, for 1 minute. For the next minute, you gain the following benefits: * Your unarmed strikes deal 1d12 bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing damage (your choice), and count as magical for the purpose of overcoming damage resistance and immunity. * When you take the Attack action, you can use your bonus action to make one unarmed strike. * All beasts that start their turn within 30 feet of yourself must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be charmed by you until your transformation ends. A charmed beast can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on a success. If a beast succeeds on their saving throw, they cannot be charmed by this feature until after your next long rest. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so, again. Category:Archetypes